


Dumb Crushes

by NyxErchomai



Series: Can We Keep Him? [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Friends With Benefits, One Shot, Open Relationships, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxErchomai/pseuds/NyxErchomai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons confronts Fitz about his painfully obvious crush on Skye, and the future of their arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Crushes

“So, what’s up with you and Skye?” Simmons asks casually, hovering over Fitz as he pulls apart the gun which will definitely never be called the Night-Night gun.

He looks up, brow furrowing, and Simmons knows she’s got him.

“What?” he asks, voice pitching weirdly, like it always does when he’s nervous. “Me a-and Skye? Nothing.” He goes back to peering at the gun, and Simmons imagines that he’s trying to avoid sweating nervously.

“I figured that one for myself,” she says, laughing. She nudges him with her hip, throwing him slightly off balance. “You _like_ her.”

Fitz splutters indignantly. “I do not _like_ her,” he exclaims. “I’m not _twelve_.”

“C’mon, admit it; you’ve got a _crush_ ,” Simmons teases, drawing out the word.

“Do not!”

“You’re attracted to her, yeah? I see the way you look at her. How you talk about her. C’mon it’s obvious. Don’t deny it’ do you think she’s attractive?”

Fitz shrugs and nods, twitching convulsively as if his brain can’t handle a lie that big. “I – yes, okay. I think Skye is … attractive. What do you want?”

Simmons’ eyes widen, and she blinks innocently. “Me? What makes you think I want anything?”

Fitz abandons his gun and faces Simmons properly. “You _always_ want something,” he snarks.

“I’m not the one doing the wanting,” Simmons says slyly. “It’s cute, if slightly pathetic.”

“You done?” Fitz asks, pouting slightly.

Feeling a twinge of guilt, Simmons drapes her arms over Fitz’s shoulders, and kisses him swiftly. He’s compliant, always is, soft and warm beneath her touch. The hurt in his eyes is gone when she pulls away.

“Coulson’ll get you for that one,” he murmurs, quirking an eyebrow to indicate the camera above their heads. Simmons looks up, smiles pointedly into the lens, and takes a moment to ravage Fitz’s mouth. He’s breathless when they part, but smirks. “He’ll string you up if you keep doing that.”

“Let him,” Simmons whispers, pushing herself up onto Fitz’s workbench. He frowns, but says nothing.

After a few moments of silence, he asks, “Why’d you want to know about me and Skye?” He looks up at her and quirks an eyebrow. “Jealous?”

“Of what?” Simmons asks, “All the sex she isn’t having with you? Or how much time you spend staring at her boobs?”

Fitz laughs quietly. “Jealous that I’m splitting my affections?”

“I’ll get worried when it’s reciprocated,” Simmons quips, smirking.

Fitz frowns. “What are my chances? Good or great?”

Simmons leans down and kisses him, cupping his face. She pulls back slightly, looking searchingly into his eyes. She could draw those eyes with hers shut. Hell, she could draw them in her sleep. “Keep dreaming,” she mutters, smirking. After a moment, Fitz smiles.

“I know; it’s just a dumb crush.”

Simmons sits up, grinning. “You’ve got a knack for dumb crushes,” she jibes.

“You’d know; you were one of them,” Fitz jokes. “And I got over it. I’ll get over this one.”

Simmons slides off his counter, flouncing away. “You’d better!” she calls over the wall of her own station. “If I share you with any more people, I might _start_ getting jealous.”

*~*~*

Later, in bed, Simmons wakes Fitz with a kiss.

“Mmph, whad’ya wan’?” he mumbles, squinting up at her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, staring down at him. Her hair tickles his face, and he squirms into an upright position.

“Sorry fo’ wha’?” he asks, running a hand through his little curls.

Simmons smiles, knowing he can’t see it in the darkness. “Sorry for being mean about you and Skye earlier.”

Fitz seems to wake up slightly, and Simmons sees his frown.

“Simms, you weren’t even mean?” he says, using his old nickname for her. She smiles; he hasn’t called her that since they became agents. _Simms_ was too informal for super-secret agents, he said.

“I was though,” she says softly. “I told you to keep dreaming.”

Fitz laughs gruffly, his voice hoarse from sleep. “I forgive you. Can I sleep now?”

“No,” Simmons says loudly, and Fitz winces. She lowers her voices. “Sorry, I just… I don’t want you to feel trapped…with me. Our arrangement is platonic, and purely physical. If you want...more or, uh, different or if I'm not – if this isn’t what you want, you’ll say, right?” She’s glad for the darkness, because her face is suddenly very warm.

Fitz is silent, and she thinks for a second that he’s gone back to sleep. But after a moment he lifts a hand and runs it through his hair again. As the silence stretches, she begins to worry so much that she feels a very strong urge to run.

“Do _you_ still want this?” Fitz asks abruptly, and he sounds entirely awake now, his voice slightly strained. “Is this – am I – still what you want?”

Simmons laughs. “Yes,” she says, tapping him where she thinks his nose should be. “Stupid.”

Fitz pulls her up to his height and kisses her so deeply she thinks she might faint, and when he pulls away she can see the glint of his teeth in the darkness and he grins. “Simms, I think Skye is attractive. Every guy who meets her probably does. But she’s totally into Ward, so trust me when I say that “keep dreaming” is not something I haven’t told myself a million times.” He sighs. “I will get over this dumb crush.”

“I mean, if it does end up going somewhere,” Simmons says, smirking, “you’ll totally put in a good word for me, right? Right?” 


End file.
